What could happen?
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: The life of five college students changes dramatically with the arrival of Riley, a little orphan with no one in the world, other than her aunt Joy. Raising a four years old child isn't easy, but... what could happen? / AU. Human!Emotions.


Disclaimer: Inside Out doesn't belong to me but to Disney and Pixar. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah...

Summary: The life of five college students changes dramatically with the arrival of Riley, a little orphan with no one in the world, other than her aunt Joy. Raising a four years old child isn't easy, but... what could happen? / AU. Human!Emotions.

Warning: English isn't my first language. It's Spanish. If you notice any grammatical error or something like that, please let me know. Thank you!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Life at a hostel in the university city of San Francisco would be fantastic.

At least for Joy Brightside.

Being twenty years old, she was an... average student, but with much enthusiasm! She was into studying, but she preferred to make new friends.

Her appearance, totally relaxed and fun, talked on its own. Her hair, blond with blue tones for dyeing it, was tied in a high and short ponytail.

And the fact of going to college and having to share a hostel with other young people, overjoyed her.

She even got to the hostel before anyone else, and had bought balloons. She placed them in almost every possible place. So she stayed to wait for her fellow 'hostel friends'.

The door opened for the first time fifteen minutes later.

"Welcome to the happiest hostel ever!"

The newcomer, a short, plump girl, stood looking at her with her dull blue eyes. She made a little face.

"What is it?" she questioned, with a slightly frightened expression. "Why are those balloons here? It's your birthday? I didn't bring a gift, that's why they never invite me to parties..."

"It isn't my birthday, but every day you can celebrate!" exclaimed Joy, approaching the girl with an exultant smile. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Dolores... Dolores Hathaway."

"Welcome home, Dolores! And we can call you Lola!"

She was about to refute that, but the arrival of another person interrupted her before speaking. Joy turned away from her, to receive the newcomer.

"Welcome to the happiest...!"

But the person at the door yelled, and managed to scare both girls.

"Good heavens, are you okay?!" cried the boy who had just arrived, before looking around. "Is this a party ?! I-I'm not ready for a party...!"

"Relax!" exclaimed the cheerful young lady, approaching him with a smile. "This is not a party yet... I'm Joy Brightside! You are...?"

"Archie Holmes... why are those balloons here? Are they inflated with helium or...?"

Soon another person came to the hostel, carrying suitcases as the others. The newcomer girl intently watched them all, before acquiring a grimace.

"Ugh... you all are lost causes, and your clothes are fashion crimes" she snapped, seeing them up and down, before entering the hostel shaking her hips

Both Dolores and Archie exchanged glances, while Joy approached her, giving light hops, with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm...!"

"Ashley Simpson, it's nice to meet me, I know" she presented herself, offering her hand

"Um... well, Ashley, welcome to the happiest hostel ever!" said Joy, cheerfully shaking her hand. "I'm Joy Brightside, and will be sharing this hostel this year!"

Ashley showed an expression of complete horror at this revelation, and turned to Dolores and Archie. Her expression worsened.

All of them, but especially Archie, were startled when the door opened again, with a violent crash.

"Oh! Welcome to...!"

"Yes, yes, save it for yourself" muttered the boy who had just arrived, untying his tie a bit. "Why are those balloons here? Who was the idiot that...?"

"... happiest hostel ever!" completed Joy, approaching him too, unfazed by his frown. "I'm Joy Brightside, who are you?!"

The young man rubbed a hand on his face, as a gesture of frustration. He sighed heavily, dropping his bags carelessly.

"Jeffrey Burns."

"We'll call you Jeff!" exclaimed Joy, happily, hugging him against his will, and ignoring his snarl. "The girl that looks depressed is Dolores, the guy that hides behind that lamp is Archie, and the one with a disgusted expression is Ashley."

"Let me tell you, you look much older than you are, and I blame your wardrobe" said the aforementioned, watching him with closely. "A new look would suit you, I could..."

"No, thanks! I'll let you know when I can't dress on my own!" Jeff snapped, with a full frown, before holding his bags and heading to the rooms, muttering. "It's unbelievable, kids these days..."

"Ugh! Your wardrobe isn't the only thing that sucks!"

Joy watched Ashley dramatically turn around, to go to the rooms as well. Archie left his hiding place, and still fearful, followed her.

Dolores looked at Joy silently for a moment, and was about to speak, but chose not to. She looked down, sighing heavily, before starting to drag her bags and leave.

Joy simply watched in silence, broken only when one of the balloons exploded. However, the girl smiled a little.

That was the start of something wonderful, she could feel it!

* * *

Hi!

First intervention in the Inside Out fandom, it's one of my favorite movies so far!

Each emotion is easily recognizable, right?

To begin with, I must say that the designs and names of most of the characters were taken from a piece of art by Rjarts15 on DeviantArt.

More specifically, Archie and Joy names, and the designs for all of them but Anger (in the drawing, Anger is an old man, and here he's a college student, so...). In addition, I named Sadness "Dolores" instead of Delores, as it appeared in the drawing. Still, it's a wonderful job, thanks for creating it!

Anyway, I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's ready. You can leave me your opinion with a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Each comment will be answered in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading! I think that's all for now.

Read you soon!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
